


Олени

by Radinger



Series: «Два дурачка и...» [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dragons, Humor, M/M, Romance, christmas tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Два дурачка и драконы.Примечание: рождественская сказка, олдскул.





	Олени

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл: «Два дурачка и...», написано на спецквест ФБ-17 команды Fantasy. Бета - agua-tofana. Джен, преслэш.
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся драконами с сайта dragcave.net:  
> [Пигмей (карликовый дракон)](http://storage5.static.itmages.ru/i/17/0920/h_1505939591_7916944_aefd884c4f.gif); [Рождественский дракон-олень](http://storage5.static.itmages.ru/i/17/0920/h_1505939591_8333652_714ea6b4c3.gif)

— Фить-фить-фить.  
— Поттер, ты чего делаешь?  
— Тебе какая разница?  
— Считай, что сделал невозможное — заинтересовал Малфоя.  
— Вообще-то, зову вон то странное существо. Кис-кис-кис.  
— Поттер, это тебе не кошка. Твой гигант про них на прошлом занятии рассказывал.

Снега этой зимой навалило по колено, благо ураган не сметал его, как в прошлом году. Головы студентов тонули в шапках из бобров, лисиц и ондатр, носы укутывались шарфами в два слоя, и Снейпу, заменяющему Хагрида, приходилось угадывать студентов по глазам. Ну и с помощью легилименции. По этой причине Гарри стоял подальше от всех, даже от гриффиндорцев. У него что-то случилось с температурой, и ему было очень жарко на улице, но в помещении он постепенно начинал мерзнуть до клацающих зубов.

— Это мой дракон. Что хочу, то и буду делать. Вали отсюда.  
— Ну и пожалуйста. Как был неотесанным придурком, так и остался. Не вырастешь ты никогда. Наверно, Уизли на тебя так влияет.  
— Что ты там шарфу своему лепечешь? Ни слова не понял. Заикнешься еще раз про Рона, я тебе зубы выбью.  
— Я тебе сам что хочешь выбью, если ты меня своими грязными лапами тронешь.  
— Да-да, и дракона своего забери. Чего он к моему пристал? Два придурка-прилипалы.

Драко подошел к своему карликовому чудовищу, удобно перехватил за длинную шею и унес, размахивая им на манер сумки. Некогда сидевшие в скорлупе неопределенного вида животные, за которыми Хагрид дал им задание следить в начале учебного года, давно появились на свет, приняв самые разные формы — от простой ящерицы до огненных мантикрабов. Драко попалось мелкое крылатое постоянно мерзнущее существо, которое подлетало то к огненному дракону Грейнджер, то к полосатому полуоленю Поттера. Оно не выбирало слизеринских «детенышей» — видимо, по какому-то только ему ведомому принципу. Зачем оно лезло к огненному, еще понятно — погреться, а вот чтобы понять, почему оно пристает к оленю Поттера, Драко пришлось досконально изучить этот вид. Летучая гадость искала у того защиты! Позор на род Малфоев.

— Малфой...  
— Чего тебе, пугало лохматое?  
— Я это… Ты там что-то говорил про моего дракона.  
— Чего-то говорил. И что?  
— Ну, а что ты там говорил?  
— Нужда подперла? Вот иди к своему Уизелу и спрашивай.  
— Он не знает.  
— И я тоже теперь не знаю.

У Гарри не получалось совладать со своим Оленем. Как только детеныши вылупились, Хагрид сам начал за ними следить. Но к Новому году дел у него стало намного больше, — похоже, Дамблдор опять поручил свои сверхсекретные задания. Гарри перепробовал все варианты, чтобы подозвать дракона, как рассказывал ему Хагрид перед тем, как уйти. На самом деле нужно было внимательнее слушать прошлую лекцию, но Гарри на глаза попалась такая прелестная змейка, которая привела к единорогам, что он обо всем забыл. Правда, единороги тут же разбежались. Наверное, потому, что он с криком «Ух ты — единороги!» побежал к ним, протягивая руки. А всего-то хотел погладить.

— Ну Малфой. Я это... извини. Я всегда так реагирую, когда ты моих друзей оскорбляешь.  
— Надо же, я сделаю этот день праздником.  
— Малфой, не будь эгоистом, скажи мне, что там было про Оленя, будь он неладен. Он же с голоду помрет.  
— У Грейнджер спроси — она у вас мозговой центр.  
— Она на меня обиделась. Мне жарко, и она думает, что я использую неизвестное заклинание, пока ей приходится носить зимнюю шапку, от которой на голове черте что.  
— А ты не используешь заклинание?  
— Черт, нет! Мне просто жарко. Пошел бы к Помфри, да потом досдавать экзамены неохота.

Малфой стянул варежку из натуральной шерсти и приложил ладонь ко лбу Гарри. Температура колебалась между «осьминог» и «еще не совсем труп». Потом он недоверчиво полапал щеки и руки. Гарри с интересом наблюдал за этими манипуляциями. Драко отдернул пальцы, отвернулся, но успел заметить, что его крылатая тварь опять улетела к полосатому Оленю и уселась на его не до конца развитых рожках. Драко давно смирился с тем, что Поттер сначала говорил, потом думал, и втайне считал это качество его главным достоинством, ведь это значило, что Поттер всегда говорил правду и не лгал. Среди знакомых Драко не было подобных людей.

— Можешь радоваться – тебе достался один из самых редких видов драконов. Я просто удивляюсь, как гигант доверил тебе за ним ухаживать. Видимо, у тебя и тут привилегии. Это драконы, которые являют собой понятие «дух Рождества». Санта именно их берет в упряжку, когда разносит подарки... Ах ты, скотина, а ну иди сюда!  
— Эй, не бей его. Он же не виноват, что ему холодно.  
— Эта мерзость липнет к твоему дракону не поэтому. Он ищет потенциального защитника. Видимо, меня ему недостаточно.  
— Ну, он же такой маленький и хороший. Хочешь, поменяемся?  
— Поттер, ты спятил? Смотри, Грейнджер такого не ляпни ради примирения! Эти драконы не прощают измены и когда ими так легко разбрасываются. Тогда они исполняют любое желание того, кому их отдали, даже кровожадное. Если я захочу, тебя во сне задушит подушкой.

После урока все убежали греться в замок. Улицу постепенно накрывали сумерки, но Снейп, который и так снял с Гарри сорок баллов «за неумение обращаться с животными и кретинизм», тут же оставил его на отработку вплоть до изобретения нового способа понимания или чтения мыслей живых существ. Олень так ничего сегодня и не съел и, по-видимому, кормить его должен был именно владелец. Гарри с удовольствием впихнул бы в него целый стог сена, но противное животное больно пиналось и норовило укусить. Втихую Гарри попробовал оседлать строптивого дракона. От рогов его задницу спас летающий Пигмей Малфоя, который по привычке облепил оленью голову и умудрился закрыть крыльями глаза.

— Э-э, а чего Хагрид тогда... Получается, он нам их отдал, хоть и на время. Эй, Малфой, ты чего?  
— Слушай, Поттер, а мозги-то у тебя есть. Ведь в целом так и выходит. Он не имел права никому позволить даже трогать дракона до января, когда тот станет взрослым. Тогда просто забудь, что я тебе говорил.  
— Да сейчас. Такое бывает раз в жизни. Ты представляешь — любое желание.  
— Не представляю.  
— Ладно тебе. Ну… ты же мне это сказал. А чего бы ты пожелал, имея шанс?  
— А ты мне его дашь? Вот и я о том же. Не знаю. Наверное, положение семьи восстановить.  
— Волдеморта вернуть хочешь?  
— Не называй его имени при мне! Нет. Просто восстановить статус, который был до войны и его возрождения.

Почему он задержался после урока, Малфой толком не знал. Просто его дракон улетел на дерево, и казалось, что он скулит или плачет в снегу. Конечно, можно было его так и оставить. Наверное, с ошейником Драко переборщил, но мелкое существо достало липнуть и побираться у других. Да и досмотреть, как дракон Поттера еще разок как следует поддаст «хозяину» рогами, тоже хотелось. Постепенно Драко начал мерзнуть. Панси стащила его шапку, поскольку ее беретку уволокла Дафна. Ну не оборачивать же голову шарфом при Поттере?

Тем временем Пигмей опять прилетел к Оленю и весело изображал прыжки в воздухе, по-видимому, выпрашивая еду или просто зовя поиграть.

— Поттер, держи свою скотину. Если она взлетит, тебе не то что желания не будет, ты его вообще не увидишь.  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что свой первый полет они должны совершать уже в упряжи. Или он станет диким и будет всем портить Рождество.  
— Так чего ты раньше не сказал? Когда твой сегодня весь урок звал его полетать, я поощрял и подталкивал.  
— Ну ты идиот, Поттер... Ай, лови его! Да не веревкой, дурень, руками, руками хватай! Крылья отпусти — сломаешь же лапищами своими!

Гарри держался за драконью шею и крылья, на ощупь похожие на весенние молодые листья. Крылья сминались, и он, по совету Драко, тут же их отпустил. Создавалось впечатление, что их легко можно случайно разорвать, как бумагу. Да дракон и сам выглядел хрупким и ненастоящим. Гарри заметил, что Драко что-то прошептал на ухо Оленю, и тот странным образом успокоился. Очень хотелось узнать, какие же именно секреты вселенной тот раскрыл. Гарри провел кончиками пальцев по полосатому боку и, наверное, впервые осознал, какое чудо ему досталось.

— Чтоб ты знал, эти драконы едят мандарины. Это праздничная еда, которая развешивается на елке. Отсюда и пошла традиция вешать именно эти фрукты.  
— О, ну ты б сразу сказал.  
— Ты чего делаешь? Спятил? Не конфеты мандариновые, Поттер, а мандарины.  
— Эй, это мои конфеты, прекрати их есть!  
— М-м… шипучки? Где стащил? В Сладком королевстве все раскупили.  
— У близнецов заказал в Косом. Так что там с мандаринами?

Маленькие оранжевые солнышки, как в детстве звал их Драко, обнаружились в закромах Хагрида. Странно, что тот не предупредил, для кого они предназначены. Гарри набрал целую охапку, будто хотел, чтобы его дракон лопнул от переедания. Драко незаметно спрятал пару мандаринов в кармане и снова юркнул в сумерки, стараясь наступать на поттеровские следы-провалы в снегу.

Кучу круглых фруктов Гарри высыпал прямо в снег. Их цвет напомнил о волосах Джинни, но те не были настолько яркими и пахли не так вкусно. Она пользовалась ананасовыми духами, от которых начинали слезиться глаза. Завтра они вместе договаривались пойти в Хогсмит, и аромат ананаса будет весь день окружать Гарри. Тем временем Олень то ли учуял, то ли увидел фрукты и стал осторожно приближаться к ним.

— Любишь мандарины?  
— Нет, я их не ем. Аллергия.  
— А я люблю. Особенно сладкие, но и кислые тоже вкусные.  
— Уволь меня выслушивать о твоих предпочтениях в еде.  
— Ну и ладно. Так как его кормить-то?  
— Да просто протяни – он сам возьмет.

Пока Гарри был занят кормлением дракона, Драко отошел в сторону и стал незаметно наслаждаться утащенными прохладными мандаринами. Сок потек по ладони, но ему было все равно — он не ел их несколько лет. Слишком долго. Драко надеялся, что Поттер не заметит, что он делает, иначе обычных противно-мерзких дразнилок не избежать. Мать не переносила цитрусовый запах, даже шампунь и мыло у нее стояли ягодные. У Панси со временем тоже выявилась своеобразная непереносимость, и она всегда чувствовала, ел ли Драко апельсины, когда лезла к нему целоваться или просто ласкалась. Он попытался очистить второй мандарин, но пальцы уже не гнулись от мороза, а в варежках было неудобно.

Когда чужие руки ловким движением освободили мандарин из кожуры, отломили дольку и протянули ко рту, Драко машинально взял ее губами.

— Исполнишь мое желание?

Драко удивленно посмотрел в смеющиеся зеленые глаза. Потом перевел взгляд на Оленя, которого звал полетать его Пигмей. Потом на мандарин в чужих руках. И подумал, что хоть мороз и зашкаливает, он все-таки не зря задержался сегодня после уроков.


End file.
